dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans
Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans (ドラゴンボールカイ(改)サイヤ人来襲;, Doragon Bōru Kai Saiyajin Raishū; Lit. Dragon Ball Kai: Saiyan Invasion) is an RPG based on the Japanese remastered version of the popular manga/anime series Dragon Ball Z, known as Dragon Ball Kai, which was released in Japan for the Nintendo DS. The game was developed by Monolith Soft and distributed by Namco Bandai under the Bandai label. It was released in Japan on April 29, 2009. The game's name was changed to "Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans" when it is released in North America and Europe in November 2009. http://www.namcobandaigames.eu/en/press/41/ Gameplay Dragon Ball Kai: Saiyan Invasion is a turn-based role-playing game that spans through just before the Piccolo Jr. Saga in Dragon Ball, up to the end of the Saiyan Saga in Dragon Ball Z. External links * http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ds_dragonball_kai/ Official site Appearing characters * Goku * Piccolo * Krillin * Gahonn * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Yamcha * Yajirobe * Vegeta * Great Ape Vegeta * Nappa * Saibaman * Raditz * Bulma * Shenron * Launch * Master Roshi * Puar * Monster Carrot * The Rabbit Gang * Farmer * World Martial Arts Tournament announcer * Korin * Hero * General Tao * Jackie Chun * King Chappa * Master Shen * Annin * Pilaf * Shu * Mai * Pilaf Machine * Dr. Brief * Mrs. Brief * King Kai * Ox King * Upa * Fortuneteller Baba * Mr. Popo * Ghost Usher * Goz * Mez * Kami * Icarus * Bora * Bubbles * Gregory * Chi Chi * C-6 * Turtle * Pirate robot * Suno * General White * Android 8 * King Yemma * Princess Snake * Princess Snake's servant girls * Grandma Hakkake * Mutaito * Broly Characters who appear in design only In this game, a few characters have their designs reused as normal villains, they are: *Maloja *Fangs the Vampire *Bandages the Mummy *Manwolf *Giant Fish *Bullies of Orin Temple Trivia * In this game, Mrs. Brief's hair is green instead of blonde. This is due to the fact that she was used as a standard female human. * Krillin visits the Orin Temple in the game. * It is explained that Monster Carrot was able to come back to Earth before the moon was destroyed. * Broly is fightable as a secret boss. To fight him you collect 7 Dragon Balls which have been made by Mr. Popo and wish to fight the ultimate enemy. He is the strongest enemy in the game. *In this game, the Two Star Ball is split in half, and Popo claims Dragon Balls are fragile, however, Dragon Balls are meant to be unbreakable, unless too much negative energy is stored in them. *Despite no announce of another game yet, at the end of the game, pictures of Frieza and Namek are shown, hinting at a sequel. *In the cast credits the characters have their Japanese names, Tenshinhan instead of Tien Shinhan, Son Goku instead of Goku and Son Gohan instead of Gohan. *There is a real world reference, after East City is ruined a generic pedestrian in the ruins says it is not a Chinese paradise. *In the English version of this game, the Japanese voices remain intact throughout gameplay. Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games